100 New Possibilities
by WishingDreamer5
Summary: Reku14's 100 Theme Challenge, multiple pairings, -Squffie, SoKai, Clerith, Larxel, AkuXion etc.- and events. -Ch 99 Suicide: How could Axel possibly sleep when Xion was sobbing like this? So he didn't have a choice but to comfort her, right?
1. Good

**A/N: I decided to try Reku14's 100 theme/100 word challenge. I'll try to update every day. Hope you'll like it! Oh, and I'm open for requests :)**

* * *

**01. Good**

This wasn't good. This was bad in many ways. But then again, wasn't he a villain anyway? So what if it was bad? Wasn't he _supposed_ to do wrong things?

However, Vanitas was sure that if Master Xehanort found out that he spend his free time stalking Aqua, then he would be furious. That meant that he had only one choice; keep it a secret.

He smirked as he saw how the blue-haired young woman turned around every few seconds, only to see that the place was deserted.

Actually, this was highly amusing. Maybe he should do this more often…

* * *

**A/N: Was it good? Bad? So-so? Review and tell me what you think about it!**


	2. Component

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, alerts and favorites! It really made my day. Don't hesitate to let me know if you want me to write about some pairing, or expand one of these themes into a one-shot. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

**02. Component  
**

"Sugar and seasalt are a component of the substance we studied yesterday. Can you remember the name of it, Ienzo?" the wise man asked, looking at his youngest apprentice.

Ienzo frowned, nodding. "Seasalt ice-cream."

"Very good. Now, what's the next step we should take?"

The boy thought about this for a minute, before replying with, "Examine the subject to find out whether it's true what they say or not?" he asked.

"Exactly."

Out of nowhere, two popsicles appeared in his hand. He gave Ienzo one of them.

"The best way to find that out, is to taste it, right?"

"Yes…Sir."

* * *

**A/N: This one was a little hard to write about. Hope I didn't waste your time with it. A review makes my day. :)**


	3. Inappropriate

**A/N: This chapter is about Yuffie/Sephiroth, as requested by Starry Requiem. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

**03. Inappropriate  
**

Yuffie knew she shouldn't be this curious about that guy that represented Cloud's inner Darkness and _blah blah_, but she just couldn't help it.

It had all started with throwing furtive glances his way. Eventually, the man had started picking them up. Occasionally, their eyes would meet…and as time passed, it seemed that the furtive glances changed into long stares, neither of them wanting to look away…until one of them had to.

The way he looked at her…it was an undescribable feeling. It sent chills up and down her spine, making her world spin around.

Inappropriate? To hell with that!

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Next chapter will be about Leon/Yuffie, as requested. A review makes my day. :)**

**Some shameless advertisement: I'm doing yet another 100 challenge at the same time: "100 Fish in the Sea," for the Aqua-lovers.**


	4. Investigate

**A/N: This chapter is about Leon/Yuffie, as requested by Starry Requiem (I love this pairing). Enjoy. :)**

* * *

**04. Investigate  
**

Coming near Leon's room was definitely a no-no, he had said. To make sure that she had gotten the message, the swordsman had given her his _"If-you-go-in-there-I'll-make-sure-to-chop-off-all-your-fingers-one-by-one-and-feed-them-to-some-hungry-orphans"_ glare.

Or had it been the "_You-should-know-better-than-to-actually-believe-that-I-meant-what-I-said_" look?

...Did it matter?

So there she was, in Leon's bedroom, admiring his personal belongings, without him even knowing. Hey, at least she had a reason this time; her favorite bouncing ball had rolled _accidentally_ into his room and she had to find it, slash investigate her surroundings.

By the sound of someone clearing his throat, Yuffie spun around…to face Leon. He didn't look that happy.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Next chapter will be about Saïx/Aqua. A review would be awesome. :)**


	5. Corner

**A/N: This chapter is about Aqua/Saïx, requested by MonMonCandie. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

**05. Corner  
**

Aqua turned around the corner…and bumped into someone she hadn't seen. They both almost lost their balance, but managed to remain standing.

"I'm sorry!" Aqua exclaimed.

The stranger had blue-colored hair, too…and a X-shaped scar on his forehead.

When he said nothing, she turned around to leave.

"You dropped this," he said, with a deep voice.

He took her hand and dropped something in it. It was a blue orb…that matched her hair.

"But that's not mi-"

She stopped, because when she looked up, the man had disappeared.

"Hmm…you sure meet the strangest people in the strangest places," she muttered.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Next chapter will be about Aqua/Terra. A review would be awesome. :)**


	6. Shoplifter

**A/N: This chapter is about Aqua/Terra, walking in New York City, requested by TonberryBlue. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

**06. Shoplifter  
**

Terra had no idea how Aqua had persuaded Master Eraqus to let them go to another world all alone, but he couldn't complain...

Suddenly, someone ran out of a nearby shop.

"Hey! Stop the thief!" somebody inside the shop yelled.

It was probably the owner. Before Terra could react on it, Aqua started to chase after the shoplifter.

"Aqua…no!"

What if the guy was armed? She could get hurt…

Terra followed her, but he should've known that the shoplifter was no match for Aqua. She floored him, waiting for the cops to finally intervene. Terra just shook his head, smiling.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Next chapter will be about Little Sora/Vanitas. A review would be great. :)**


	7. Disinterested

**A/N: This chapter is about Little Sora/Vanitas, requested by Starry Requiem. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

**07. Disinterested  
**

Why wasn't there _anything_ that could change his disinterested mood?

He had decided to check Destiny Islands out again. Maybe there he would find something interesting to do on this incredibly boring day, but boy, had he been wrong about that!

He was about to leave, when a white and black ball rolled his way. Vanitas picked it up, while four toddlers approached him.

"That's our ball!"

"Do I look like I care?" Vanitas snapped back.

It was then that he noticed that one of the toddlers looked exactly like a younger version of Vanitas self. Now _that _was interesting…

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Next chapter will be about Aqua/Zack. A review would be great. :)**


	8. Snoring

**A/N: This chapter is about Aqua/Zack, requested by Starry Requiem. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

**08. Snoring  
**

Reluctantly, Aqua opened her eyes. Zack was sitting next to her, still asleep and…his arm draped around her.

Wait...had she used his shoulder as _a pillow_?

Just when Aqua remembered everything about their date of yesterday, the raven-haired boy slowly opened his striking blue eyes and smiled at Aqua.

"Goodmorning, sleepyhead. Did you sleep well?"

Aqua nodded.

"Good…by the way, did you know that you _snore_?" Zack asked, his eyes twinkling brighter than ever.

"No, I don't! You're the one who-" Aqua protested.

"Relax, Aqua. I was only kidding," Zack assured her, before taking her hand and sqeezing it softly.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Next chapter will be about Ventus/Naminé, in Paris. A review would be great. :)**


	9. Stiletto

**A/N: This chapter is AU, about Ventus/Naminé in Paris, requested by TonberryBlue. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

**09. Stiletto**

Naminé had begged her parents if she could go shopping in Paris. Fortunately, she was allowed to go, along with Kairi, her best friend.

"If you can hardly walk on those stiletto heels, then why do you want them so badly?" Kairi asked.

"Watch and learn, Kairi," Naminé replied, abent-mindedly, now that she had spotted _Ventus,_ (what was he doing here?) her crush, standing not too far from them.

Still wearing the heels, Naminé approached him. She managed to get Ven's attention…by slipping. Fortunately for her, Ven caught her in his arms.

"Naminé...you okay?" he asked, worried.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine…thanks."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Next chapter will be about Riku/Naminé. A review would be great. :)**


	10. Lummox

**A/N: This chapter is about Riku/Naminé, requested by Bill. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

**10) Lummox**

Even though Riku sometimes made the impression of being a lummox with the things he said, Naminé knew that deep down inside, he was actually a sensible softy. You had to dig very deep to find that layer, but that wasn't hard for someone like her.

Riku knew it, too. She was sure of that, because the little things gave him away. He was more cautious around her, which meant that his words to her were harsher. Naminé didn't mind that, though. After all, she had seen his soft side more than once. One day, she would defeat his "lummox-side."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Next chapter will be about Ventus/Xion. A review would be great. :)**


	11. Mimicry

**A/N: This chapter is AU, about Ventus/Xion, requested by Bill. I can't help but think that this would be something that Ven would do. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

**11) Mimicry**

Xion huffed, slightly annoyed by Ventus, who had been mimicing her for the past 15 minutes. Why? She had no idea, but it was getting on her nerves.

She crossed her arms against her chest. On the other side of the pub, the spiky-haired boy did the same, an amused smirk gracing his lips.

"Unbelievable," she muttered under her breath, wondering where Naminé, her best friend, was.

She had said they would meet here… - Xion looked at her watch. Ven did the same, even though he didn't have one - ten minutes ago.

This would be a long wait…

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Next chapter will be about Sora/Kairi. A review makes my day. :)**


	12. Impatient

**A/N: This drabble is about Sora/Kairi, post KH2, and requested by Bill. Enjoy. ;)**

**

* * *

**

Why did it take all girls _this _long to get ready?

"Sorry to keep you wai-"

"At last! C'mon, Kairi. We need to hurry!" Sora cried, interrupting her.

He took her wrist and practically dragged her to the front door.

"Where are we going?" Kairi asked, curiously.

"You'll see soon enough…"

Just when Kairi had become impatient, they finally reached the cave.

"The surprise is in there," Sora said, motioning her to go in first.

Kairi went inside and gasped, audibly. The whole place was filled with tea lights.

"Whoa, Sora! It's…beautiful!"

"Uhm Kairi, I need to tell you something…"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked! Next chapter will be about Selphie/Vanitas. Reviews are appreciated. :)**


	13. Laugh

**A/N: This chapter is AU, about Selphie/Vanitas, at a masquerade in Venice. It's requested by TonberryBlue. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

**13. Laugh**

Venice was such a nice place, Selphie thought. The weather was nice, and, more importantly, she was here with her best friend and biggest crush.

"Hey, look at that! It's a masquerade!" Selphie suddenly cried. "Told you _so_ that we were going to need the masks we bought!"

Before Vanitas could make an exasperated reaction Selphie took his hand and dragged him along toward the laughter.

"You're not seri-" The male teenager started, but Selphie interrupted him.

"Here's your mask. Put it on that handsome face of yours and _come on_!"

Vanitas grumbled, following her...why couldn't he resist her laugh?

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Next chapter will be about Leon/Yuffie. A review makes my day. :)**


	14. Drinking

**A/N: This chapter is about Yuffie/Leon, requested by both Starry Requiem and Wishing-Fire. But don't worry, I wrote another Squiffie, too, but that's for chapter 42. Anyways, enjoy. :)**

* * *

**14. Drinking**

"Guh, I _hate _my life," Yuffie groaned, after she had thrown up violently in the toilet.

When she was sure that that wouldn't happen, she headed to the kitchen. Leon was up already, reading the paper and drinking a cup of black coffee. Yuffie took place across of him.

"Had fun last night?" he asked, without looking up.

"Shut up!"

"No, I won't. It's your own fault…if you had been a "killjoy"…just like me, and had stopped drinking when you should-"

"Whoa…don't talk so loud! You're enjoying this, aren't you?" When Leon didn't reply, but only smirked, she muttered, "Asshole."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Next chapter will be about Squall/Rinoa. A review makes my day. :)**


	15. Passion

**A/N: This chapter is about Squall/Rinoa, watching a movie. It was requested by Wishing-Fire. The reason I didn't update for a while, was because this site wasn't cooperating. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

**15) Passion**

_"…Can you feel it, too?"_ the macho man wondered.

_"Feel what?"_ a voluptuous woman asked.

_"The passion. Love is in the air, baby, and you know what that means…"_

Squall rolled his eyes and got up from the couch next to Rinoa…his girlfriend.

"Where are you going?" Rinoa asked, surprised.

"To the bathroom. I need to puke," he replied, sarcastically.

Why was he watching this cliched crap again? Oh, he remembered again. It had been _Aerith's i_dea. Rinoa hadn't minded this double date, and Cloud…he didn't really count, since he became a brainless zombie as soon as Aerith showed up…

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Next chapter will be about Yuffie/Vincent. Strangely enough, what Squall said sarcastically did count for me a few days ago. :( A review makes my day. :)**


	16. Creeper

**A/N: This chapter is about Yuffie/Vincent, requested by Wishing-Fire. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

**16. Creeper**

"So now that you've had your ice-cream, played outside, and went window shopping, I think it's time to go back home, otherwise your mom and dad will only get worried," the teen said.

In his head he continued, _And then I wouldn't get any Munny for trying to survive with you this whole day._

"Whoa, nice creeper!" Little Yuffie cried, running to the plant before her babysitter could even stop her.

Vincent Valentine, the always solemn teenager, sighed, fighting a smile. He followed her and reached for one of the pink flowers, putting it into Yuffie's hair.

"Now…come on, Yuffie."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Next chapter will be about Aqua/Terra. A review makes my day. :)**


	17. Genius

**A/N: This chapter is about Aqua/Terra, during the final battle, requested by Wishing-Fire. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

**17. Genius**

The clashing sound of metal on metal had never frightened Aqua like this before. If she made one wrong move, than he would corner her and probably kill her. Winning against him had never been this hard before. One attack of him left her on the brim of consciousness.

You didn't have to be a genius to figure out that Xehanort was trying to suppress Terra, but that Terra was still there, barely reachable. Aqua just had to make him remember everything again. Who he really is, who his friends are…

If she didn't succeed…then all worlds would be lost.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Next chapter will be about Terra and Xehanort, before the final battle. A review makes my day. :)**


	18. Trap

**A/N: This chapter is about Xehanort/Terra, before the final battle, requested by Wishing-Fire. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

**18) Trap**

Xehanort smirked, sensing that Terra was scared and nervous.

Terra stared at the man he had once seen as some sort of father, or a nice uncle who saw him as his son and helped him with every problem he had.

Damn, how could he be so incredibly stupid _and_ blind? Really, he was an idiot. He had brought everyone in danger. Ven, Aqua…and Master Eraqus was even dead because of him. How could he face everyone when this is over? Would they all still live after this? Why had he noticed too late that it was all a trap?

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Next chapter will be about Sora and Vanitas. A review makes my day. :)**


	19. Futile

**A/N: This chapter is about Sora/Vanitas, requested by Wishing-Fire. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

**19. Futile**

Vanitas growled, frustrated. How was it even possible that a futile little soul of no importance had the same looks as he had? Was this some cruel little joke of the Kosmos? Ha, cruel, he knew a thing or two about that, but this…

He had been watching the little toddler. As opposed to Vanitas, this little bugger had Brown hair and cerulean eyes that were the epitome of pure innocense and curiosity. He hated the first, and he knew that the second thing would bring him into a lot of trouble in the future.

But the boy's energy…so futile.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Next chapter will be about Leon/Tifa. A review makes my day. :)**


	20. Letter

**A/N: This chapter is about Leon/Tifa, requested by Wishing-Fire. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

**20. Letter**

After Cloud had chosen for Aerith, there was this certain tension between Leon and Tifa (not in a bad way). They even spent more time together, which was strange, since Leon wasn't someone who made friends that easily.

"Wow, I don't know what to say… I never expected you to be a poet deep down inside," Tifa admitted, amused.

"I have honestly no idea what you're talking about, but the same goes for you," Leon said.

"You mean…you didn't write this nonsense?"

"No…neither did you write this one?"

"Nu-huh."

…Then there was only explanation.

"Yuffie," they both said, in unison.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it...and got it! Yuffie sent two letters, one to Tifa and one to Leon, in which they declare their love for each other, but it's signed with their names. Next chapter will be about Sephiroth/Moogle. A review makes my day. :)**


	21. Forfeit

**A/N: This chapter is about Sephiroth/Moogle, requested by Wishing-Fire. It's probably the 'crackiest' pairing I've ever tried to write. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

**21. Forfeit**

Sephiroth had a secret. One that would give you nightmares for the rest of your life, but he couldn't help it. It was something he would never want somebody to know. He'd rather be killed by Cloud than to admit it to anyone.

Every time he heard the word 'Kupo,' he could barely conceal the shivers that ran down his spine. Every time he saw one of those cuddly little creatures with pom poms on their heads, he could barely control himself. If Strife ever found this out…

If he did…then Sephiroth would forfeit the image everyone had of him.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it...and got it! Next chapter will be about Ven and Master Eraqus. A review makes my day. :)**


	22. Aquarium

**A/N: This chapter is about Ven and Master Eraqus, requested by Wishing-Fire. It's a few days after he woke up, and he doesn't remember anything, so I thought that it might not be too strange to write this. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

**22. Aquarium**

"Master, what's that?" Ven asked, curiously.

He pointed at something that looked a lot like a huge glass tank, filled with water, greenish plants and little, scary-looking living animals. No butterflies (which was now Ven's favorite animal).

"That's an aquarium. I happen to like fish. I feel relaxed when I watch them. Learning them tricks is interesting, too," Eraqus replied.

"But…won't they die that way? How can they breathe under water? Even I can't do that…and I'm…smarter… I think."

The man laughed at that.

"They won't die, Ven. They have another way of "breathing." They breathe with their gills."

"…Huh?"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! I made a reference (the butterfly) to one of my Aqua/Ven drabbles, in "100 Fish in the Sea." Next chapter will be about Aqua and Stitch. A review makes my day. :)**


	23. Escape

**A/N: This chapter is about Aqua and Stitch, requested by Wishing-Fire. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

**23. Escape**

Aqua thought that everything and everyone deserved to have freedom. Freedom of speech, freedom to be and to say whatever you wanted to (without hurting others with it). Freedom was one of the most important things in life. Nobody could and should live without it, ever.

She was beyond shocked when she noticed that Stitch, the sweetest alien she had ever seen (not that she had seen that many) didn't have freedom at all. That was why she felt responsible to give him what he missed and help him escape, even if that was the last thing Aqua would do.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Next chapter will be about Zack/Aerith. A review makes my day. :)**


	24. Huff

**A/N: This chapter is about Zack/Aerith, requested by MonMonCandie. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

**24. Huff**

"You're _unbelievable_, Zack! What if you got hurt?" Aerith asked, slightly irritable.

Zack concluded that he had gone too far, since Aerith never got annoyed by anything.

"Well, it's not like you can win a thousand Munny every day by fighting," Zack reasoned.

Aerith huffed.

"You're not _that_ poor… Why did you participate, anyway? It's not that you actually had to prove you're a hero."

Zack sighed.

"There's not a thing I can hide from you, huh?"

He put a little box out of his pocket, kneeling in front of her, on one knee.

"I needed the Munny…to buy this."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it, and that Aerith wasn't too OOC. Next chapter will be about Sora/Kairi, a follow-up of chapter 12. A review makes my day. :)**


	25. Music

**A/N: This chapter is about Sora/Kairi, a follow-up of chapter 12, requested by MonMonCandie. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

**25. Music**

Kairi didn't know what to say, so Sora filled the silence by saying, "Actually, I need to ask you two things."

He walked to the other side of the cave, and Kairi heard a faint _CLICK!_ Suddenly, she heard the sound of music. It was her favorite song.

"Would you…like to dance?" Sora asked, looking her in the eyes.

Kairi nodded shyly, too surprised by the question to wonder when and where Sora had learned how to dance. Last time she had checked, he was clumsy enough to fall over his own feet and dragging her along with him…

Things…changed.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Next chapter will be about Aerith/Cloud. A review makes my day. :)**


	26. Scream

**A/N: This chapter is about Aerith/Cloud, requested by SapphireShardsX. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

**26. Scream**

Cloud didn't even bother to go upstairs. He slumped in the nearest chair. The chair felt as hard as a rock, but he didn't care. Nobody would care when they hadn't slept for…38 hours.

He could finally rest, but only for a few seconds, because right that moment, the sound of someone screaming pierced through the air.

"Aerith!" he cried, getting up so fast that he slammed his head against a bookshelf, attached to the wall.

He cursed and hissed in pain, but managed to reach the other room, where Aerith was standing on a chair.

"A spider! Cloud, _help_!"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Next chapter will be about Naminé/Ven. A review makes my (birth)day. :)**


	27. Ashes

**A/N: This chapter is about Roxas/Naminé, requested by SapphireShardsX. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

**27. Ashes**

It was Friday night, and Friday nights were the Horror Nights. This time, Riku was telling a very scary story, while Kairi, Sora, Roxas, Naminé and Yuffie were listening attentively.

"And all that remained were his clothes and some ash…but when it's night, and you whisper his name three times, he'll come and get you and then…_GRAAAARRGH!_"

Riku jumped forward, startling Naminé. She started yelling and gripped the arm of the person sitting next to her, which happened to be Roxas.

"Relax, Nami. It's just a story," Roxas reassured her, putting an arm around her.

"I-I know but…it's still scary."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Next chapter will be about Aqua/Ven. A review makes my day. :)**


	28. Belt

**A/N: This chapter is about Ven/Aqua, requested by akemithebazookagirl. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

**28. Belt**

"Hey, Aqua?"

Aqua looked up at Ven.

"Yes, Ven?"

The boy hesitated for a moment, before asking, "I was wondering… Do people wear belts when they don't have any clothes on?"

He blushed slightly as Aqua gave him a rather funny look. It was needless to say that Aqua was taken aback by this. From all the questions he had asked her since he got here, this was one of, if not the strangest one.

"No, that wouldn't really make sense, right?" she replied.

"Oh. Okay…"

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh, you know, just out of plain curiosity, I guess."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. I couldn't come up with anything. Next chapter will be about Xion/Vanitas. A review makes my day. :)**


	29. Motel

**A/N: Vanitas/Xion, requested by akemithebazookagirl. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

**29. Motel**

Being kidnapped sucked. Being kidnapped by the most dangerous and handsome person Xion had ever seen sucked even more. But hey, life always sucked, whether you were a Nobody or a Somebody, like this Vanitas.

Right now, they were trying to check in in some motel, at Vanitas's costs.

"We only have rooms with double beds left. Is that a problem?" the receptionist asked, looking from Xion to Vanitas.

Xion wanted to say yes, but didn't dare to, since Vanitas had told her what would happen to her if she did so.

"Nah…we're gonna marry soon, anyway," Vanitas replied, smirking.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Next chapter will be about Naminé/Roxas. A review makes my day. :)**


	30. Chart

**A/N: Naminé/Roxas, requested by akemithebazookagirl. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

**30. Chart**

Naminé sighed, wearily. This was hopeless. She didn't get anything of this stupid subject.

Stupid vague charts. Why did she even bother to try? She would fail the test tomorrow, anyway. She didn't even get the half of the chapter.

"Hey, are you okay?" a familiar voice asked.

Naminé's heart skipped a beat by hearing Roxas's voice. She turned around.

"No. I'm stuck with maths. I don't get it."

"Maybe I can help?" he offered, kindly.

"…If it isn't much of a problem, then please," she replied.

Oh, and did she mention that she loved charts and not getting them?

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Next chapter will be about Vanitas/Kairi. A review makes my day. :)**


	31. Hospital

**A/N: Vanitas/Kairi, requested by DreamSeerXIII. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

**31. Hospital**

Vanitas groaned, opening his eyes. The back of his head hurt incredulously. He was lying in a comfortable bed, in a white room. It sure smelled strange here.

This was strange. Where was he, and, more importantly, where the hell was his helmet?

"At last, you woke up!"

A little girl with curious blue eyes and wine red hair suddenly appeared in the room from out of nowhere.

"Where am I?" Vanitas asked.

This place was doing wonders to his mood.

"You're at the hospital," the girl replied.

"What's that?" Vanitas demanded.

She gasped, horrified

"Oh no…you've lost your memories!"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Next chapter will be about Zexion/Demyx (friendship). A review makes my day. :)**


	32. Mermaid

**A/N: Zexion/Demyx, requested by Emi Izumi. Just friendship or a pairing? You can read it as you want. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

**32. Mermaid**

Zexion didn't get it. Why did Demyx care?

"Oh Zexion, don't be such a killjoy. Come on in. The water's really good," Demyx called, rather cheerfully.

Zexion frowned. If there was one thing he hated, it was swimming. What was the purpose of it, really?

"I think I'll pass," Zexion replied curtly.

It was no wonder that the Melodious Nocturne liked swimming. After all, his element was water. Zexion wouldn't be surprised if his Other had been a mermaid, or something.

Mermaid, that was Demyx's nickname among other members. That's what everyone called him behind his back. Everyone, except Zexion.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. A review makes my day. :)**


	33. Cherry

**33. Cherry**

Kairi unconsciously licked her rosy lips as she saw the little cupcake with the pink glazing. It looked truly delicious and the single cherry on top only made it so much harder for her to resist taking the first bite.

"Do you like it?" Sora inquired, sounding slightly nervous.

She couldn't blame him. This was their first date since Sora had returned from his journey…and their first date after he had confessed he loved her.

Kairi smiled assuringly.

"It looks adorable and tasty, not to mention cute!"

Those weren't the words Sora would use, but at least it sounded positive.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. A review makes my day. :)**


	34. Joker

**A/N: Because that's what Axel reminded me of when I first saw him...**

* * *

**34. Joker**

"Maybe...waiting isn't good enough," Kairi mused.

"My thoughts exactly!" a male voice said. "If you have a dream, don't wait. Act."

Kairi turned around, looking for the source of the sound. A dark portal appeared in front of her. The voice kept talking.

"One of life's little rules. Got it memorized?"

A man with bright green eyes and wild, red spikes (almost like flames) appeared out of the black portal, wearing a black coat, making him look very thin.

The small black tattoos under his remarkable eyes made her remind of a Joker. Only the hat with bells was missing…

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. A review makes my day, because from now on, I won't update for the next 2 months or so. :)**


	35. Toes

**A/N: Because everyone deserves a Girl's Night...**

* * *

**35. Toes**

The bedroom smelled like nail varnish, mixed with the odor of hair products. Aerith had decided to have a Girl's night with her and Tifa. The Flower girl was currently painting Tifa's nails. Since Yuffie didn't have much to do, she started comparing her toes with Aerith's and Tifa's.

It was then that she suddenly noticed something.

"Hey Teef, your second toe is slightly longer than your big toe! Did you know that that usually means you're lucky?"

Tifa raised a brow at that, thinking of all the crap she had to put up with every day.

"Lucky? Me? …_Sure_."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. A review makes my day, because after Friday, I won't update for the next 2 months or so. :)**


	36. Race

**36. Race**

Today it was so hot here that you already started to sweat by breathing alone.

"I'll race you guys," Kairi spoke.

"What, are you kidding me?" Riku said, feeling tired by thinking of a race against Sora alone.

Nevertheless, both Sora and Riku got up immediately and started running when Kairi gave them the go-ahead. Sand flared up all around them, especially under their shoes as they tried to be faster than the other.

Kairi decided to follow them, laughing like a madwoman. She knew they wouldn't let any opportunity for a race pass. Sora and Riku were so predictable.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it, even though I'm not too sure if this is exactly what they said. Review please? :)**


	37. Passport

**A/N: I'm back again! Now, let's continue where we left off, shall we? Enjoy. ;)**

* * *

**37. Passport**

"Passport, please?" the bored receptioniste said, extending her hand towards him after brushing a strand of blue hair out of her face.

The somewhat pale young lade was pretty, Terra couldn't deny that. However, when he wasn't quick enough in her opinion, her eyes snapped to his face, for the first time.

She was about to say something, when her breath hitched.

"Here you are," the businessman in front of her said, calmly, waving his passport in front of her vision.

That seemed to break her out of her trance.

"Oh!" She checked his ID. "Have a nice day, Sir."

* * *

**A/N: Needless to say, I need to get into this again.**


	38. Courage

**A/N: Taking place before KH1.**

* * *

**38. Courage**

_Courage is the Key…_

_Unlock your Destiny…_

_Understand everything You Can…_

Courage, huh?

The eight year old Yuffie was trying to read one of Aerith's books, but it was really vague.

"Aerith, am I brave?" Little Yuffie asked her babysitter, who was currently cooking dinner for the four of them.

"Why do you ask?" the pink clad young woman asked her, with her back still turned towards her.

"Just wondering. I mean, we're all brave since we're living with the most impossible person ever right?"

Aerith turned, giving her a questioning look.

"Leon, duh!"

Aerith laughed at that. "Oh, Yuffie."

* * *

**A/N: Next: Marluxia/Lightning, as requested.**


	39. Comet

**A/N: Marluxia/Lightning (from Final Fantasy XIII), as requested by DreamSeerXIII. Enjoy. ;)**

* * *

**39. Comet**

"Perhaps it has a double meaning," Lightning finally said.

"Which means?" Marluxia asked, looking at the woman whose hair had the exact same color as his.

To be honest, he was becoming slightly impatient because she said so little. It was almost as if she didn't want to stop this comet from destroying this place.

"I don't know. You think I would tell you even if I did?" she asked, quirking a brow.

_Lightning. It flashes bright, then fades away. It can't protect. __It always destroys._

Well, that was too true about this woman. She had proved that multiple times.


	40. Tear

**A/N: Enjoy. ;)**

* * *

**40. Tear**

"Sora…"

A single tear slowly rolled down her pale cheek as she realized all the mess she had made. It had never been her intention. Really, but she just feared the idea of being alone for the rest of her after-life.

Naminé had thought that Sora could change all of that, so she made him forget about Kairi.

But the bitter truth couldn't be changed. Sora and Kairi belonged to each other. They would have their happy ending, while the manipulative witch would end up being alone…

That one single tear was soon followed by a whole flood of them.


	41. Wedding

**A/N: Enjoy. ;)**

* * *

**41. Wedding**

"I do."

"Aw, this is definitely the most romantic love story I've ever heard about," Kairi whispered, watching Belle and the man she was about to marry.

Of course, Sora and his friends were invited to the wedding, too.

"I'm dreaming of having such a perfect wedding, too," Kairi continued, not bothering if anyone was listening to her or not.

She had a dreamy expression on her face, betraying her how much in glee she was.

"I uh… think I can relate to that?" Sora said, hesitantly.

Riku merely rolled his eyes, slightly amused.

"You may now kiss the bride."

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter: Squiffie**


	42. Cough

**A/N: Find the secret meaning behind the cough... Enjoy. ;)**

* * *

**42. Cough**

Yuffie was filling in a list of stupid yet funny questions, while Leon was filling in important reports about…something.

"First crush... Cloudie, of course!" she exclaimed.

Leon snorted, then coughed, incredulously.

Yuffie smirked. "Jealous?"

At once, Leon looked up from his work, lifting a brow at her.

"Of _what?_"

Yuffie stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hey, that's mean...even for you! If I didn't know any better I would say that you can't take it that he's hotter than you."

Leon rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything.

As for being jealous…Yuffie was right…but she didn't have to know that.


	43. Prison

**A/N: Another proof why being a hero isn't always a 'piece of cake.' Enjoy. ;)**

* * *

**43. Prison**

"Hey, let us go already! Your world is in danger!" Sora yelled.

"Never mind already, Sora. They won't listen, anyway," Goofy said, sadly.

"They don't know what's good for them. Well, don't expect us to help you when you come back to us, crawling on your knees," Donald quacked furiously.

Sora sighed, sliding down until he was sitting on the floor, his back facing those cold bars of the prison they sat in.

"And then they wonder why so many people die. It's kinda hard to stop that when you're locking away the heroes..."

"Don't you mean junior-"

_"Shut up!"_


	44. Bribe

**A/N: Enjoy. ;)**

* * *

**44. Bribe**

"Please, Cloud? Just once, so you'll see how _amazing_ it looks on you."

"…No," came the reply again.

"But I've always liked this color!"

Cloud almost snorted.

"Yes, I've become aware of that."

Even their bedroom had that color. He didn't really mind that, but starting to wear soft pink shirts went a bit too far.

The woman sighed, hoping that her last trick would work as she said, "I'll give you a nice massage afterwards."

At first, there came no reaction from Cloud, but then, "…Are you trying to bribe me?"

She was _good_.

He sighed then, "Fine, Aerith."

* * *

**A/N: I wonder if Aerith would really go this far to make him wear pink...**


	45. Graffiti

**A/N: Enjoy. ;)**

* * *

**45. Graffiti**

"What's this?" a familiar voice suddenly boomed.

Sora gave a startled cry, dropping the spraying can on the floor. Turning around, he let out a relieved sigh.

"Whoa, Riku! Don't scare me like that!"

"Well excuse me. I didn't know you were so jumpy," Riku countered, before looking at the wall. "Well, well. Couldn't find your crayons, or is graffiti a new way to impress a certain redhead?"

Sora's blush almost matched the fire red color of the grafitti, as he stammered "S-shut up!"

After teasing him some more, Riku suddenly cried, "Hey, Kairi! Look what Sora made for you!"


	46. Baby

**A/N: Enjoy. ;)**

* * *

**46. Baby**

"And then…this happened," Aerith explained to Leon.

"D'aw! You gotta admit, Tifa's so cute! And a little chubby," Yuffie cooed.

Baby Tifa currently sat in Yuffie's lap, looking content despite the situation.

"Leon, you'll have to baby-sit her for a while," Aerith suddenly said.

"What? Why?" Leon's voice shot up a notch in his surprise… or shock.

"Yuffie and I need to find Merlin, and I don't trust Yuffie enough for this," Aerith explained. "Here."

"Hey!" Yuffie protested loud.

Aerith placed Tifa in Leon's lap. Big, wine-colored eyes examined Leon curiously, who gulped and looked away.

Now what, he wondered.

* * *

**A/N: Why is it that I find the idea of Leon getting all awkward around babies quite adorable? XD**


	47. Light

**A/N: Based on a fanmade comic I found once on the internet. Enjoy. ;)**

* * *

**47. Light**

"What a time for a blackout! And we don't even have a flashlight!" Riku commented, annoyed.

"Sora went to buy one at the sporting goods store," Kairi said.

"He doesn't have any money on him."

"He said he'd improvise." When a flashlight shone their way, Kairi continued, "There he is."

"I had to make out with three girls at the sports department to get this," was the first thing Sora told them, looking traumatized.

"But there are only two girls that work there, and a man with a beard."

"…That's what I found out when I turned on the light."


	48. Ocean

**A/N: Enjoy. ;)**

* * *

**48. Ocean**

Every day she sat there, waiting… waiting… waiting for that one boy to come back again. Sora…

Seasons passed, and there was still no trace of him. The only thing that didn't change was the ocean surrounding her, keeping her here, in this paradise of a prison

At times like those, Kairi wanted so desperately to go search for him. She would even consider to go through the ocean if there was no other way. She wondered how long she would be able to swim before she would lose feeling in her limbs.

"Maybe waiting isn't good enough…" she pondered.


	49. Savior

**A/N: Enjoy. ;)**

* * *

**49. Savior**

"Oh my gosh, you saved my life! Thank you _so much_," the woman in Leon's arms said, giving him a bone-crushing hug.

"Uhm, don't mention it," Leon swiftly replied, feeling slightly embarrassed, since everyone's attention was on him now.

"You're my hero, my savior! If there's anything I can ever do to thank you-"

"Miss, really. It's nothing," Leon started once again, looking at Yuffie for help.

"He's right, it's part of this _savior_'s job… But if you want to thank him-" At this point, Leon started to glare daggers at Yuffie, "A date would suffice…"

"Oh I'd love to!"


	50. Faint

**A/N: I know Rinoa's not really a KH character, but oh well. Enjoy. ;)**

* * *

**50. Faint**

Rinoa groaned, slowly opening her eyes. She had never felt this dizzy before.

Wait, this wasn't her room… It was Squall's! How did she get here? Where was Squall?

"You sure do a lot of passing out lately," an all too familiar voice noted, thoroughly amused.

"Squall?" she said, looking around.

The male teen stepped out of the shadows. His eyes were on her.

"Is there a reason you fainted for the second time this week?" he asked, coolly, although there was an edge in his voice.

Was he worried about her?

Rinoa gulped. "I… don't know. Maybe it's stress…"


	51. Myth

**A/N: This is pre-KH1. Enjoy. ;)**

* * *

**51. Myth**

When you wake up and the first thing you see is a talking mouse with a squeaky voice who says he's a king, then be sure that nothing's going to be the same again.

"I thought the Keyblade was only a myth?" Leon questioned, his frown deepening slightly.

"That's what I thought at first, too. But the Keyblade's chosen one is our greatest hope. We should find him and I want you to look out for him," were King Mickey's last words to the swordsman.

Leon nodded. "I will."

He had been right. Things would never be the same again…


	52. Wind

**A/N: Sora/Naminé, as requested by DreamSeerXIII. Enjoy. ;)**

* * *

**52. Wind**

Sora and Naminé sat under a big oak tree, enjoying the weather.

"Do you ever just listen to the wind?" Naminé suddenly asked. "It's like it talks and whispers things."

Sora thought about it, before shaking his head. "No. What does it tell you now?"

Naminé didn't reply, but instead took Sora's chin between her thumb and indexfinger. After turning his head slightly her way, she gave him a brief peck on the lips. When she withdrew, she bit her bottom lip.

"Then I guess I should start listening to what the wind says from now on."

"You really should."


	53. Seduction

**A/N: Because I couldn't come up with anything serious. Oh well. Enjoy. ;)**

* * *

**53. Seduction**

Seduction. Some people had it with people of the opposite sex, other people had it with people of the same sex and others were attracted to both men and women.

Yuffie didn't care. All that she was attracted to was chocolate. Chocolate itself was a seduction.

It was such a pity that some people – cough_Leon!_cough – didn't realize the true essence of this magical, delicious food. Maybe if they did, then they wouldn't be so insanely moody all day.

"Who stole my chocolate cheesecake?" Leon suddenly said, hard enough to startle Yuffie.

Uh-oh… Maybe he did understand the essence after all.


	54. Guilt

**A/N: Happy Birthday, MonMonCandie! ;D Since it's your birthday, I decided to dedicate this chapter to you. Enjoy. ;)**

* * *

**54. Guilt**

Now that the first round of their argument was over, an unpleasant feeling took over Squall. He recognized it immediately: guilt.

As soon as he had thought about that, Rinoa entered the living-room, carrying a blanket and a pillow in her arms. She dropped it unceremoniously on the couch, not making any eye contact with Squall, and turned around to leave again.

"Wait… you don't have to sleep on the couch," Squall quickly said.

"Don't worry. I won't, 'cause that's your job."

Squall sighed. Of course she would try to make this the most uncomfortable night of his life.

Women.


	55. Revenge

**A/N: Happy Father's Day! Enjoy. ;)**

* * *

**55. Revenge**

Really, there should be some law that forbids to take revenge…

To think that this all started with him and Riku taking revenge because that man had been so mean to them.

"I told you not to make fun of him, Riku."

"What, me? You're the one who started this, Sora!" Looking behind him, Riku saw that the shop owner was still chasing after them. "Hey, leave us alone! We didn't do anything to you!"

"_Bull!_" the owner yelled.

"C'mon, can't we just talk this over?" Sora tried.

But it was all in vain.

_"FIRST YOU BLEED! THEN, WE'LL TALK!"_


	56. Lover

**56. Lover**

It sure was strange how much people changed throughout the years, Kairi pondered, frowning slightly.

She was currently sitting on the paopu tree on the beach, all alone. Not that she minded.

Kairi knew that she had changed, too. Probably a lot, even thoug she didn't notice any of it herself. But there was proof all around her. Her relationship with Sora was an example. At first, they had started as neighbours who soon became good friends. After a few years, she had noticed her crush on him… And now they were lovers and a lot had changed between them.


	57. Fire

**57. Fire**

"Princess, we don't have a microwave on this ship," Axel replied. "So why don't you use the furnace instead, like I just suggested?"

Kairi decided to ignore the stupid nickname he had given her. If she told him to stop, then he would only call her 'Princess' more often.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because we don't have any lighters to make fire!" she replied with an annoyed voice.

"Who needs lighters when I'm around?"

There was a flick of his wrist and suddenly, a small flame was dancing in the palm of his hand. Kairi gasped.

How did he-?


	58. Tissue

**58. Tissue**

"Told ya you wouldn't like it," Yuffie said, nervously.

Aerith couldn't blame her. The look on Leon's face told her that he was _this_ close to bite Yuffie's head off.

"This was my favorite jacket," he muttered, his soft, deep voice thick with refrained fury.

The thing he was holding in his hand couldn't really be called a jacket. Not anymore.

"My bad. Here's a tissue," Yuffie cried, before she could stop herself from doing so.

That was the second grave mistake she made, seeing how Leon started to tremble, too.

"_Out_," was all he said, keeping his voice low.


	59. Puppy

**60. Skateboard**

A huge shadow was cast on the farrest wall of the narrow alley in Twilight Town.

"Uhm Roxas, maybe it's a bad idea to go any closer," Xion noted.

"But maybe it's the next clue of our mission today," Roxas reasoned, stepping closer to the shadow, Keyblades in hands. Looking over his shoulder, he said to Xion, "Cover me."

"O-okay."

After rounding the corner, they saw that the monster wasn't as big as its shadow. It tackled Roxas, making him fall on the floor. After that it started to lick his face.

"A _puppy_?"

"Aw, he likes you," Xion cooed.


	60. Skateboard

**60. Skateboard**

If there was one thing that Roxas felt bad about, it was the fact that his friends didn't have a scateboard. Okay, Olette wasn't exactly a skatergirl, so he couldn't blame her, Pence was too frightened to try it, and Hayner broke his skateboard last week (and he didn't want to tell anyone how that had happened).

Now he was all alone. Not that he actually minded, since he wouldn't hear their constant teasing, "_Hey, let's go visit that new shop clerk that Roxas likes…"_

He so did _not_.

…But paying her a visit actually wasn't such a bad idea.


	61. Waiter

**A/N: Based on a fanmade comic I once found on the internet.**

* * *

**61. Waiter**

Sometimes, Sora missed the fact that the Heartless and Nobodies were gone, because he used to earn his money with it. Besides, having a girlfriend (Kairi) cost him a lot of money.

"Well, then get a job," were Riku's words.

That was easier said than done, Sora had thought. However, what he didn't expect was that he could work at a restaurant as a waiter, just like Riku.

"Waiter!"

That made Sora snap back to attention.

"Yes?" he said to the man who had called him.

"Do you serve crabs here?"

"We serve everyone here…" Sora replied, to assure him.


	62. Idiot

**A/N: Based on a fanmade comic I once found on the internet.**

* * *

**62. Idiot**

"Riku, I have a little problem here," Sora whispered.

"What is it, Sora?"

"Well, every time I do this," Sora made a weird pose "I get a headache."

"Then don't do that, idiot," Riku said irritably, when the teacher asked, "Sora. If I gave you one Munny and your best friend gave you one Munny, how much money would you have?"

"One Munny."

"I can see that you don't know your arithmatic."

"I can see that _you_ don't know my best friend."

Their classmates started to laugh. Riku smacked the back of his head in his anger.

"Shut up, Sora!"

* * *

**A/N: Next: Hayner/Olette, as requested.**


	63. Ostrich

**A/N: Hayner/Olette, as requested by Squall's Kid. Hope you like! :)**

* * *

**63. Ostrich**

It really sucked when your two best friends were fighting, Pence pondered. Especially when everyone in the zoo was currently staring at them like they were uneducated some idiots.

"I want our school project to be about animals that aren't acting like total idiots. Thus, it's going to be about ostriches and not baboons!"

"Yeah, because you want everything to be as boring and stupid as possible," Hayner retorted.

"What? Take that back!"

"Or else?" Hayner taunted.

If Pence wouldn't know any better, he would think that these two secretly had a crush on each other…

Nah, that was _impossible_.


	64. Sunglasses

**64. Sunglasses**

"How do I look?" Cloud asked, looking away from the mirror, so Squall could see his sunglasses more properly.

"Like a moron," his best friend replied, not missing a beat.

"…Thanks."

This double dating was boring as hell. He couldn't believe that both Tifa and Rinoa had tricked him and this blond idiot into doing this. Honestly, what was it with girls and this need of-

A cry interrupted Squall's thoughts.

_Now what_, he wondered.

"Oh! Cloud, those sunglasses look _great _on you," Tifa complimented him.

"Like a moron, huh?" Cloud muttered, smirking.

Squall rolled his eyes in response. "Whatever."


	65. Dozing

**A/N: A Squffie/revenge on Cloud (and a continuation of the previous chapter), as requested by Squall's Kid. Hope you like! :)**

* * *

**65. Dozing**

Cloud was dozing on the couch. This was the great opportunity for revenge.

"I do it on one condition," Yuffie whispered, looking Squall straight in the eyes.

Just too bad that this one person didn't want to cooperate and she was the only one who could get away with stealing Cloud's new sunglasses.

Squall sighed. The sooner this was over with, the better.

"What is it?" he demanded.

"I want a date with you."

"W-what?"

What did a toddler know about dating?

"Yuffie-" Squall started, only to be interrupted.

"Deal or no deal, Squallie?"

Rinoa would kill him…

"Fine…"

"Yay!"


	66. Daydream

**A/N: Kairi/Vanitas, as requested by Person-Of-No-Importance. Hope you like! :)**

* * *

**66. Daydream**

Kairi smiled, as Vanitas put a tray in front of her. Breakfast in bed, made by her boyfriend. Who wouldn't want to wake up like that?

"You'd better not get used to it, because this is the only time I'm doing this for you," he warned, his golden eyes narrowing slightly at the redhead.

"Don't worry about it. I won't," she assured him, her smile still present on her face.

"Good," Vanitas growled, bending over slightly so he could kiss Kairi…

_BAM!_

"Ow!"

Kairi looked around, realizing that she had fallen off her chair.

Yes, she had been daydreaming again…


	67. Snappy

**67. Snappy**

Everyone saw Kairi as that sweet, happy, innocent girl that hardly ever misbehaved and always respected elder people. The reason they thought of her that way was because only her real friends knew how snappy she could be whenever she was stressed, like now.

Today, Sora had been stupid enough to buy her chocolate, with hazelnuts. And guess who was allergic to hazelnuts?

"Honestly, did you want to _kill_ me? Get out!"

"But-"

"Both of you!" This time, Kairi glared at Riku, too, before slamming the door shut.

"Geez, I guess it's that time of the month again," Riku muttered.


	68. Flirt

**68. Flirt**

"Excuse me," Cloud said.

The brunette woman looked up and said, "How can I help you, Sir?"

"Is Leon present?"

"Yes, but he's in a meeting, so I'm afraid you'll have to wait for a little while."

"That's okay. Thanks."

"You're welcome," the woman replied, smiling.

Cloud turned again and trudged to the empty seats. Yuffie followed him. After sitting down, he noticed that Yuffie was giving him a funny look.

"What?"

"You were flirting with her, huh?"

Cloud gave her a flat look. "I asked her where Leon was."

"Nu-huh. It didn't look like that. I'm gonna tell Aerith!"


	69. Death

**A/N: Based on a fanmade comic I once found on the internet.**

* * *

**69. Death**

"Do you have any last words?" Hook growled.

"Wait! If you kill me, I won't tell you your fortune!" Sora cried, panicking.

"You can tell fortunes?"

"Of course I can!"

"Well, then here! What do you see?"

"Well… Your right hand shows a long life. Now let me see your left hand. Uh…"

Sora didn't know what to say. This… _thing_ wasn't a hand.

"Well? What do you see?"

"Hmm…"

"Sora?"

"I can tell you this much, Hook… you don't have much trouble opening beer cans."

It was out before he could stop himself. This would surely be his death.


	70. Drug

**70. Drug**

Kairi didn't want this, but at the same time, it felt so good. She needed him. He was her drug. As much as it hurt to imagine what Sora would think of all this, she just couldn't resist.

It had started a day after he was back from that journey. Kairi had caught him sitting on the Paopu tree and staring off into the horizon. She had approached him, sensing that something was terribly wrong. He had told her that he still felt guilty for everything he had done.

She had comforted him, stroking his long, silver hair, and then…

* * *

**A/N: It's probably not that hard to guess who this 'he' is.**


	71. Flood

**71. Flood**

At the feeling of someone licking his face with a rather wet and sticky tongue, Sora had woken up in that narrow alley, like some drunk tramp (except he wasn't one). For some unknown reason, dogs always liked him, whereas cats always hated his guts for no reason. Zorro, Selphie's dog, was a proof, along with Curly, Kairi's mean cat.

There was nothing he had brought with him, other than the clothes he was in. Plagued with the memories of his home, his island, destroyed by the flood, he had gotten up… to be almost immediately stuck into a fight.

* * *

**A/N: I remember how I thought that Leon was a big meanie for fighting with a kid. Seriously, Leon, pick someone your own size! XD**


	72. Book

**A/N: Pre-KH1.**

* * *

**72. Book**

The answers to all the questions had to be written in one of these books, Leon pondered.

Minutes later, Yuffie entered the room.

"Hey, watcha readin'?" Yuffie asked, curiously.

"A book," Leon replied flatly, hoping that she would leave him alone now.

The little ninja had just learned how to read, so she couldn't be of any help.

"So what's a… Key…Blade?"

Leon looked up in shock. That was what he was looking for!

Giving the surprised ninja a pat on the shoulder, he grabbed the book she was currently holding and started reading again.

…That kid was a hero.


	73. Migraine

**A/N: Pre-KH1.**

* * *

**73. Migraine**

Leon hated this. Always when there was so much work to be done (read: always when he became a little too stressed), he would get a migraine. It was truly frustrating. Because of the pain, he couldn't even finish his work and Aerith would always force him to take some pills and rest.

So here he was, lying in his bed and being grumpy like there was no tomorrow. What was worse, was that he wasn't alone this time.

"How 'bout I sing a song for ya to cheer you up?"

"Yuffie, _not now_," he sighed, closing his eyes again.


	74. Flowers

**A/N: Pre-BBS.**

* * *

**74. Flowers**

"You gave her flowers?" Squall asked, raising a brow at his best friend.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" Cloud replied, suddenly feeling uneasy under Squall's stare.

"You gave Aerith - who is known as the Flowergirl everywhere, since she always sells flowers on the market – flowers?" the brunet repeated, his other eyebrow almost disappearing into his hairline.

"She loves flowers," Cloud protested. "She told me she loved mine, too."

"Let me guess. You even went this far to buy the flowers from her and then give it to her?"

Cloud blushed. "Well… you said…"

"Idiot," Squall muttered, shaking his head.


	75. Card

**75. Card**

"Gawrsh. Sora, are you okay?" Goofy asked again, looking down at the pale teenager.

"Yeah. I'm just a little tired and…" Sora replied, his voice quavering.

"And?" Donald demanded.

"Well… It's just that… I had a nightmare again, about Castle Oblivion. We could only use cards to attack our enemies and in the middle of a fight, I ran out of those cards and one of those Organization XIII guys grabbed me by and-"

"Sora, relax. It was just a nightmare," Goofy said, trying to calm him down. "I mean, c'mon! Cards? Everybody knows you can't use them as weapons."


	76. Decoy

**76. Decoy**

Kairi gasped, her eyes widening in horror when she realized why she was here and why these bad guys hadn't killed her yet. She served as a bait. Against her will, she acted as a decoy now that Organization XIII was trying to catch Sora. This way, they would only catch him faster and if that happened… then there would be no hope of restoring the worlds.

It was almost funny, how she, as a princess was waiting here for her Knight to come and save the damsel in distress. But maybe this fairytale wouldn't have a happily ever after…


	77. Photograph

**77. Photograph**

"Aww, who's that cute little boy with baby blue eyes? Y'know, the one next to baby Leon in his ultimate emo mode?" Yuffie asked, looked at the photos in the album.

Aerith walked over to see what Yuffie meant. A rather uncharacteristic giggle escaped Aerith's lips.

"Okay, now you've really made me curious, Aerith."

"But Yuffs, don't you see the resemblance? That's Cloud," Aerith said with a laugh.

Yuffie gasped, incredulously. "Really? I mean…are you sure?"

"Yes, just look at the eyes and the light blonde hair. Aww, I almost forgot how cute he used to look as a baby!"


	78. PJs

**78. PJs**

Yuffie entered the small kitchen in her (moogle) PJs.

"Your chocolate milk is on the table," Aerith, who was doing the dishes, said.

Leon was sitting at the table, reading some letter. Honestly, he was _always_ either reading something or filling in documents when he was at home. Did the man ever take a break from anything?

Yuffie noticed that Leon was watching her, looking quite amused. "Hey, don't make fun of my moogle-friendly PJs, Mr. Happy!"

"…I didn't say anything."

"No... but you were _thinking_ it."

Leon only grunted at that.

"Hey, you could at least have denied that!"


	79. Piano

**79. Piano**

Tifa watched how Leon was playing the piano… Tifa's piano.

It was the only piano that had survived the invasion of the Heartless in Hollow Bastion, ten years ago. It was a rusty old thing that Merlin was glad to look after while Tifa was looking for Cloud.

She hadn't expected it would be in such a good condition, though. At first, she couldn't even believe it was hers, until she saw the characteristic scratches on the back of it that said _Cloudie&Teef_.

Merlin had probably seen them too, but he hadn't said anything about it… but what about Leon?

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter: Larxene/Saïx, as requested.**


	80. Zoo

**A/N: Larxene/Saïx, as requested by MonMonCandie. I couldn't come up with anything, but I hope you'll like it anyway. :)**

* * *

**80. Zoo**

Saïx's new mission was at a zoo. To make matters worse, his partner, which happened to be Larxene, seemed to be in an extraordinarily foul mood. Admittedly, that was a part of her charm, but now he only found it annoying because they were attracting attention this way.

"What are you all staring at? Don't make me shove my knives up your-"

"Larxene, I think that's enough, already. You've proved your point," Number VII then chose to say.

Surprisingly enough, she actually listened to him.

"This place is boring. Why is our mission here, anyway?" she questioned.

"…Absolutely no idea."

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter: Fuu/Ventus, as requested.**


	81. Crisis

**A/N: Fuu/Ventus, as requested by 030 fishy-face. Hope you like. :)**

* * *

**81. Crisis**

"I don't know what to do. Oh… Terra's gonna kill me for sure when he finds out that I broke it," Ven muttered, almost pulling his spiky hair out in his panick.

"Tough," was all Fuu said, watching him with mild disinterest.

"'_Tough_?' That's all you've got to say? Don't you understand? This is horrible! A crisis! In a few moments, you won't have a beloved boyfriend anymore, because his best friend will kill him as slow and inhuman as possible!"

The corner of Fuu's mouth curled upwards into the tiniests of smiles. "Hide."

"But where?"

At this, she shrugged.

* * *

**A/N: Next: Mickey/Riku, as requested.**


	82. Gamble

**A/N: Mickey/Riku, as requested by The Result of Squffie. Hope you like. :)**

* * *

**82. Gamble**

"Be careful, Riku."

"Don't worry, I will."

The king wasn't sure if he had imagined it or not, but he heard an sarcastic edge in his voice.

Mickey watched the silver-haired teen's retreating back with a worried expression on his face. He knew that in the end, Riku would be alright, but sometimes the boy gave him a feeling that he didn't care what happened to him. It was almost as if he saw life as some gamble, ready to take any risk as if he had nothing to lose… As if his own life didn't matter to him anymore.


	83. Kiss

**83. Kiss**

"Whoa! Careful, Missy. We wouldn't want our princess to get hurt, now do we?" Axel joked, with a wink.

Kairi opened her mouth to say something, but all she could think of at the moment was, "Uhm… thanks."

Sure, she could get all 'bitchy' (that would probably be the word that Selphie would use) and tell him the truth, but this guy was her kidnapper. She should be careful around him.

"Don't I get a kiss for that?" he asked. "After all, I saved you…"

"Huh, wha-?"

Kairi's eyes widened instantly.

"Heh, just kidding, Princess. That look on your face…"


	84. Magic

**A/N: Sora/Kairi, as requested by LittleKeybladeNinja. Hope you like! :)**

* * *

**84. Magic**

"Oh, now you're just being cute. I can't _go_ to Pigfarts. It's on _MARS_. You need a rocketship! Do you have a rocketship? I bet you do. You know not everyone inherited enough money to buy out NASA when their parents died. Look at this! Rocketship Potter! Starkid Potter!_ MOONSHOES POTTER! TRANSVERSING THE GALAXY FOR INTERGALACTIC TRAVEL TO PIGFARTS!"_

Sora's head perked up at Kairi's laughing. "Are you watching those magical wizards again?"

"Oh, quiet you. This musical is _awesome!_" Kairi replied, giving her boyfriend a _look_.

"…You do know that magic doesn't work that way, right?"

"Shut up, Sora."

* * *

**A/N: Next: Daisy/Donald, as requested.**


	85. Scars

**A/N: Daisy/Donald, as requested by The Result of Squffie. Hope you like! :)**

* * *

**85. Scars**

"It sure is kinda weird to be back again."

Daisy hummed. "Where did you get those?" she asked, quietly, referring to the three scars on his stomach.

Donald gave her a confused look, until Daisy carefully ran a finger over the marks. It was a feather light touch. One that tickled, slightly, too.

"Oh, these? A present I got after defeating Cerberus," Donald told her. "It's nothing, really. I almost forgot about them until you mentioned them."

At that, Daisy sniffed softly.

"Daisy, are you _crying_?"

"Of course not!" Daisy cried immediately. "I just… got a dust in my eyes."

* * *

**A/N: Next: Saïx/Aerith, as requested.**


	86. Pie

**A/N: Saïx/Aerith, as requested by Maybe-We'll Be. Hope you like (forgive me for the OOC-ness)! :)**

* * *

**86. Pie**

"How's that possible?" Aerith wondered, bewildered, as she closed the refrigerator.

"How's what possible?" Saïx asked, entering the kitchen.

"The pie I made an hour ago… I saved it for later, but now it's gone!" she explained, still in awe.

If Saïx hadn't started feeling guilty right then, he might have smiled because of that dumbfounded look on her face. It only made her look more beautiful...

"You mean the cherry pie… in the refrigerator?" Saïx asked.

"Yes, how do you-" the flower girl started, when realization hit her. "…Did you…?"

"Aerith… I'm afraid I have to tell you something…"

* * *

**A/N: Next: Riku/Xion, as requested.**


	87. Rain

**A/N: Riku/Xion, as requested by Aika08. Hope you like! :)**

* * *

**87. Rain**

"Unbelievable! Of all the days it could rain…" Xion muttered, annoyed.

She hadn't brought her umbrella with her, because the weather had been so nice at first. But now…

The weather in Destiny Islands really was unpredictable.

"Xion? What are you doing here all alone?"

She turned around and saw it was Riku, her crush, holding a black umbrella.

"I'm waiting for the rain to stop so I can _finally_ go home."

"It won't stop today. Trust me," he assured her.

"Oh…"

"I can drop you off if you want," Riku then offered.

He didn't have to say that twice.


	88. Crowd

**88. Crowd**

"What a crowd," Kairi muttered, surprised. She turned towards Tidus, who stood next to her. "Hey, do you know what's going on there?"

"I'm not sure, but they say that there's some kind of fight going on. A pretty rough one, though," the teen replied, shrugging.

Kairi nodded, trying not to roll her eyes. Of course that had to be the only reason why there were so many people here; some idiot was doing something stupid to get some attention.

"Do you know who they are?" she asked.

"Sora and some guy I don't know."

Sora…

Kairi could only sigh.


	89. Blood

**89. Blood**

"Oh Hyne! Oh my Hyne! Oh- Stand still! I mean, _sit down_!" Rinoa quickly cried, pushing Squall into a chair in her panic.

"Relax, it's just a scratch," Squall spoke swiftly, but Rinoa would have none of it.

"_Just a scratch_? You just lost seven liters of blood!"

"How fascinating… since a human only has six liters of blood in his body," Squall remarked, casually.

"Oh, quiet, you," she chided, as she used a mega potion on the cut in his arm. "You and that gunblade of yours. Why does it have to be that _huge_, anyway?"

Squall merely sighed.

* * *

**A/N: Next: Vanitas/Aqua, as requested.**


	90. Rescue

**A/N: Vanitas/Aqua, as requested by an anonymous reviewer. Hope you like! :)**

**(Some shameless advertisement: I just uploaded the extended version of this, called "Hero or Zero?" So if you're interested..)**

* * *

**90. Rescue**

Aqua didn't know what to think of it anymore. It was as if the world had turned upside down. Good became evil and evil became good. The bad guys became heroes who rescued the old heroes, risking their own lives, while the heroes were hunters, about to become murderers by killing the new heroes. This just didn't make sense anymore.

"Why did you rescue me?" Aqua demanded.

"Do you still have to ask that?"

Aqua didn't know what to say.

"Have you ever wondered why I didn't kill you when I had the chance? There's an easy explanation for that…"

* * *

**A/N: Next: A continuation of "Crowd," chapter 88, as requested.**


	91. Sunrise

**A/N: A continuation of chapter 88, "Crowd," as requested by LittleKeybladeNinja. Hope you like! :)**

* * *

**91. Sunrise**

Kairi had never expected Sora to be this romantic. She didn't have any complaints, though.

At the moment, they were watching the sunrise together. Sure, she wasn't exactly a morning person and she wouldn't hesitate to kill whoever dared to wake her up too early, but this was different.

She gave Sora a sidelong glance. Seeing the bruises on his face from his recent fight made her frown.

"Why did you have to get into a fight with him?"

"Kai… didn't we already talk about this before?" Sora said, sighing.

"…Don't think you'll get away with it that easily, Mister!"

* * *

**A/N: Next: Vanitas/Fuu, as requested.**


	92. Cliff

**A/N: Oops, this chapter was supposed to be Vanitas/Fuu. Well, there's always a next chapter.**

* * *

**92. Cliff**

"What in the world's name did you do near that cliff? Did you want to _die_?" the Lion of Hollow Bastion roared, his glare becoming fiercer.

Yuffie, who was used to his glares and yells, stood her ground as she matched his look. It was almost scary how much of Squall had rubbed off on her. But then again, they had been partners for years now.

"Not if you keep talking to me in that sweet tone of yours," she replied, sarcastically. "And for your information, I found those Dalmatian puppies you were angsting over."

Instantly, his glare softened. "_What?_"


	93. Ice Cream

**A/N: Vanitas/Fuu, as requested by Jamarcus Davis. Hope you like! :)**

* * *

**93. Ice Cream**

Fuu tried to hand the blue popsicle to the male teen. Too bad that he didn't trust her as much as she had thought he would.

"What's that?" Vanitas asked, narrowing his golden eyes suspiciously.

Fuu rolled her eyes. She didn't believe there were enough words to describe this impossible guy. Oh wait…

"Ice cream," was the short reply.

At this, Vanitas lifted a thin brow. Oh, so she could talk?

"…You put something in it, didn't you?"

Fuu sighed wearily. She was _this_ close to reply with, "_Poison_," but she decided against it.

Instead, she shook her head. "Here."

* * *

**A/N: Of course, the poison-thing was a joke.**


	94. Blindfold

**94. Blindfold**

Xion sighed. She didn't know if Riku was doing it on purpose, but there wasn't one thing about his appearance that didn't make her curious. From his way of clothing, to the way he acted.

But most of all, it was the blindfold he was wearing for some unknown reason. They were covering his eyes, so… how could he even see anything?

She often found herself wondering what the color of his eyes would be. Bright green like Axel's eyes? Blue like Roxas's and hers? Brown? An evil orange like the Superior? If only that blindfold didn't hide it all...


	95. Rope

**A/N: Obviously, this is pre-KH1. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**95. Rope**

"This is gonna be so great when he wakes up," Little Yuffie whispered to herself, trying to stifle her giggle.

The reason she was so excited was because she had finally managed to cage the brave lion of Traverse Town/Hollow Bastion, by using the thick rope which she had borrowed from Cid. Yes, borrowed, because he would get it back as soon as Squallie could free himself.

Just when she was finished with tying him against the chair he was currently sleeping on, she stepped back to admire her work.

He would wake up soon, she was sure of it…


	96. Rhythm

**96. Rhythm**

The first thing Demyx noticed as his new life as a Nobody, was that there was a certain rhythm in everything around him, different, yet still the same. The way the members of the Organization talked, the way Demyx would do his daily routine, the way in which Heartless and Nobodies kept appearing and disappearing…

When he combined all those rhythms, he could hear a new symphony. It was sinister, scary, yet beautiful in a sad, sad way. Sometimes, he wondered if other Nobodies could hear it, too. Judging from the way they acted, though, they probably couldn't.

Too bad…


	97. Dive

**A/N: Larxene/Axel, as requested by The Result of Squffie. Hope you like! :)**

* * *

**97. Dive**

Everything had been fine just a few seconds ago, until this sudden attack had caused Larxene to fall off the cliff and into the deep ravine…

Axel's brilliant green eyes widened and he cursed under his breath. Then, within a second, he started to run towards the edge of the cliff and dove right into it.

Luckily, he fell faster than Larxene did. When he was close enough to her, he grabbed her arm and portalled himself back to the castle. Instead of thanking him, though, Larxene just walked away, not sparing him a second glance.

"You're welcome," Axel muttered.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter: RokuShion, as requested.**


	98. Stars

**A/N: Roxas/Xion, as requested by The Result of Squffie. Hope you like! :)**

* * *

**98. Stars**

"Do you think it'll work?" Xion wondered, looking up at all the stars in the sky.

The World that Never Was was too cloudy to show stars in the sky. Twilight Town, however, was the perfect place if you liked stargazing.

"Axel says so. Why don't you try it to see it for yourself?" Roxas suggested.

Xion nodded. Roxas watched her as she closed her eyes and put her hands in her pockets when she spotted another shooting star. Then, Roxas bent forward and gave her a soft kiss on her lips.

At once, she opened her eyes. "It… worked!"


	99. Suicide

**A/N: Axel/Xion, as requested by Bond Of Flame08. Hope you like! :)**

* * *

**99. Suicide**

It was fairly late at night when Axel walked through the hallways. When he passed Xion's room, he heard heartbreaking sobs.

"Xion?" he called.

There was no response. He opened the door and looked inside. As expected, Xion was still awake… crying.

"Xion, what's wrong?" he asked, closing the door behind him.

"I-I dreamed you committed suicide b-because Roxas d-died," she choked out.

Axel scratched his head, before making another decision. He sat down on the edge of the bed and took Xion in his arms.

"Shh, it was only a nightmare. I'm not the type to commit suicide, anyway."


	100. Ducttape

**A/N: And the last chapter contains one of my favorite pairings. Pre-KH1. :)**

* * *

**100. Duct-Tape**

"What? I can't hear you," Leon said, without looking up from his work.

"MM-HMMM!" Yuffie repeated, furiously.

"Yes, Yuffie. I'm trying to work. So be a nice girl and shut your mouth. The sooner I'm done, the sooner I'll let you go."

This time, he did face her and smirked. She glared daggers at him in response. Yuffie was tied in her chair, with duct-tape on her mouth. She could never escape…

Yes, baby-sitting had never been this easy before.

The sound of the front door opening and closing again, made him look up in shock.

Damn, Aerith was home.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, another challenge finished. I would really appreciate it if you could vote for my new poll so I know what story/stories to work on next. :)**

**I'd like to give a big 'Thank You' to my (some anonymous) reviewers: ****TonberryBlue**, **ireneotaku**, **Starry Requiem, Wishing-Fire, Reku14, MonMonCandie, Bill, SapphireShardsX, The Masked Wanderer, DreamSeerXIII, akemithebazookagirl, Dream Adept, Emi Izumi, phil331, LBWind, Squalls Kid, Person-Of-No-Importance, Bond Of Flame08, foxthefox, 030 fishy-face, The Result of Squffie, LittleKeybladeNinja, Maybe-We'll Be, Aika08, RoseOfADifferentColor, and last, but certainly not least, CrossoverFan411.**


End file.
